Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine having improved cooling.
Machines such as electric motors and generators typically generate heat during operation. The heat can result from friction and/or resistance to electrical current in windings. Unfortunately, heat can be detrimental to the operation of the machines. The effects of heat can be realized in both the short term, such as where immediate damage is incurred or in the longer term such as where decreased reliability or lifespan become an issue. In the art the effects of heat have traditionally been addressed through the use of additional equipment to remove excess heat but while these may function adequately, they can add significantly to the cost of manufacture of the machines. With efficiency being ever more important in a tight economy, alternate cooling schemes having positive effect on overall performance and cost reduction would be well received by the art.